


Cover

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy tries to hide at Jonesy's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

“What are you doing in my house?” Jonesy looked up from his anatomy and physiology textbook at the Lenopan oozing herself through the cracked window. Once fully inside, Lucy Mann took the form of a blonde Asian teenage girl. She wrapped her cold, damp arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

“Ok what did you do?” Lucy blinked innocently at her civilian friend. When he didn’t buy into her act, she pouted. Then she looked over her shoulder warily.

“Well… I may have messed up on a prank...” She started bashfully.

“Gwen’s after you and you want to hide in my house.” Jonesy finished. He turned his attention back to a diagram of a kidney. “Let me study for this test and I’ll tell Gwen that you’re at Cooper’s.”

“Thank’s pancake!” She kissed him on the cheek before running off to hide. 


End file.
